


Skate Fast Kick Ass

by hobikilledme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skateboarding, longboarding, they're all there in some capacity just trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Just a long love letter to roller skating and girls
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Skate Fast Kick Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a fic doesn't need plot besides they are in love.  
> [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3kbSSZiAyeiFlKKVFrwiHU?si=j7rPTgacTAypUsKxp7l_NQ)
> 
> Thanks C for betaing!

The first time Hansol saw Seungkwan land a flip at a competition Jihoon had dragged her to, she lost all the breath in her lungs. “Who is that?” She’d asked, unable to look away from the girl who looked like she had swallowed the sun.  
Jihoon hums, messing with a camera they have set up recording the whole performance, “That’s our wonder girl, Boo Seungkwan. She came off the derby scene and now she’s one of the best skaters out there.”  
“Seungkwan,” She whispers in awe, watching the girl laugh as she comes out of a handstand and skates around the rink like she owns the world.

\---

The first time they actually physically met, Hansol broke her wrist by falling off her longboard. It was honestly a little horrifying if Seungkwan was being honest, trying to take her skates off and call 911 over a stranger bleeding on the concrete. Hansol loves to tell people that their first date was at the hospital but Seungkwan refuses to call Hansol high on pain meds, crying because she thought Seungkwan was an angel, a real actual date.

They started, for real, dating shortly after the hospital incident, Hansol’s cast bumping into Seungkwan’s arm whenever she wanted to hold hands but forgot she only could on one side. Hansol had been relatively unsuccessful at convincing Seungkwan that she actually knew how to use a longboard for the first few weeks of their relationship. Jeonghan had made fun of her in the groupchat for weeks. 

\---

“Hansol this is a bad idea, humans are not meant to be on boards on wheels,” Seungkwan has never felt less graceful then right now, even when she was learning how to skate. Hansol laughs, even as Seungkwan’s nails dig harder into her forearm.  


“Baby, I promise, I’m right here you’re perfectly safe.”  


Seungkwan shrieks when the board starts to move a little and Hansol laughs even harder. She tries to coach the other girl through balancing on the board. Even Jisoo, a new skater in their crew had to hide a laugh as Hansol caught Seungkwan for the fourth time. 

Eventually, after Seungkwan had pouted and watched the first two minutes of a youtube video, they got her drifting around the park. Hansol walked beside her as she wobbled her way through one lap. Seungkwan tumbled off the board grinning when they got to the end, “Did you see that!” Hansol was surprised that the sun didn’t get jealous of her girlfriend. “I skated! Like on a longboard!”  


Hansol twirls her around to hear her laugh, “I sure did, you’re gonna be better than me in no time.” She dips Seungkwan and kisses her because she loves the starry eyed look that always comes after she indulges in her girlfriend’s obsession with PDA. 

\---

Seungkwan was very good at roller skating. She had been given her first pair of skates at 12, done roller derby in highschool, and now skated for a career. Her Youtube channel kept the bills paid and her tik tok was enough to live on by itself. She loved it, the skating and sharing her story - there was something incredibly empowering about teaching young girls that they didn’t need to choose between being strong and being pretty.  


She loved spending hours on her makeup, pulling her hair into a high ponytail, and skating into the sunset. It kept her going. Most days though, she liked to just free skate, wanting to still love the thing that made her money in this capitalist hellscape of a world. Sometimes she’d put on her rink skates and text Hoshi to see if they wanted to jump off things.  


Other days, Seokmin would text her in the morning with a video of them attempting a new trick and she’d spend the whole day helping her nail it. She’d make mean faces at the shitty skater boys that would try and take their space away from them in the rink and cheer on Seokmin for only falling twice instead of three times when trying a flip. Minghao usually was the muscle, not her, but Boo Seungkwan was known to never back down from a fight.

\---

She skates a loop around Hansol who’s filming her with a grin. “Look at her, that’s my girl,” Hansol could be talking to the camera, her followers, or even the people passing by, it didn’t matter, she once said she’d shout it from the moon that they were dating. Seungkwan would give up almost everything for this sweet girl to be hers forever.  


She skates backwards so she can watch Hansol drift next to her. The sun kissed her skin like Midas, turning the world around her glittering gold. Helios would sob at the shine of Hansol’s smile, his light pale in comparison. Her long hair was pulled into a bun and shoved under a baseball hat, she was wearing a tie dye hoodie and striped shorts, she had bruises all over and Seungkwan had never been more in love with someone. It feels like it’ll tear her apart in brilliant white light and spill love everywhere.  


She remembers a skating competition she’d been sponsored to go to in Europe. There was a skater from Ireland with the phrase, “Níl aon tinteán mar do thinteán féin”, carved into the bottom of her board and traced in gold. She had wandered over after her set to ask what it meant. They responded with a grin, “It means there’s no fire like the home hearth, my partner made this deck for me.”  


Everytime Seungkwan looks at Hansol these days, she feels that phrase imprint itself into her heart. 

\---  


The first time they ever had sex had been a disaster. They had both fallen off the bed at separate times, and Hansol had still had her cast on which majorly limited her range of motion.  


“Are we not gonna work as a couple if we’re bad at sex?” Hansol had whispered like a secret under the covers after they both had decided to just call the whole thing off.  


Seungkwan pushed some of Hansol’s hair behind her ear, smiling across the little blanket fort they had built, “No lovely girl, it just means that we have to put some more work into being in a physical relationship too.” Hansol had smiled back, okay with being naked without being intimate, something that was a shiny and new feeling.

Seungkwan was the first cis girl Hansol had ever been with. It made her nervous, scared to mess up and be laughed out of the bedroom. It’s not that she didn’t want to, it was just that Seungkwan was so pretty, it was nerve wracking. Roller skating had made her thighs most likely strong enough to crush a watermelon, Hansol couldn’t breathe sometimes when she walked around her apartment in just spandex, and really before dating Seungkwan, Hansol hadn’t really seen the appeal of boobs, but now she had seen the light. 

After their fumbling first attempt, they sat down outside of the bedroom and honestly talked about what they wanted from sex. Hansol did her best to explain that sometimes she just didn’t want to bother with the whole idea, and Seungkwan had pulled up a website explaining asexuality on her laptop. Seungkwan had brought up the fact that none of her previous girlfriends had owned straps and Hansol had calmly brought out her box of dicks and made her choose one. They had worked through it and Hansol felt so incredibly loved.

\---

Minghao was the one who got her into doing skate competitions. There was just something so intrinsically /good/ feeling about pushing your body as hard as it possibly could go. She loved the thrill of it, the cheers that came from spectators and how she just looked sick as hell.  


Her girlfriend also thought it was hot. The first time she nailed a front flip on the edge of skate rink, Hansol had left so many marks on her neck later that night, she had to wear turtlenecks for every video she filmed for a week

“Babe, have you seen my light blue spandex?” Seungkwan calls from inside their closet. She flings things out of her way and turns around when she hears the clothes hit someone.  


“Baby, why do you always make such a mess?” Hansol sighs, looking endearingly at her despite being covered in clothes.  
She laughs and starts picking up the stray sweaters that landed everywhere, “This is my pre-competition routine, you should know by now.”  


Hansol wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her closer, “I know your pre-competition routine and I also know that Boo Seungkwan,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “doesn’t lose to shitty skater boys.” Seungkwan matches her girlfriend's grin.  


“You are absolutely right,” She kisses Hansol softly before pulling away, “But I can’t win if I look bad, now help me find my light blue spandex.”

\---

Seungkwan rolls up to the skate rink they’re filming at and Minghao wrinkles her nose. “What?” Seungkwan snaps, not feeling up to bickering this early in the morning.  


“You’re seriously going to film in that?” Minghao asks, still tightening her wheels.  
Seungkwan spins, looking down at herself, “What’s wrong with my outfit?”  


“I know for a fact that you’re wearing your girlfriend’s Thrasher hoodie because she literally wore it to the bar last night, and you can’t have possibly washed it already,” Minghao doesn’t even bother looking up at her.  


“So what! I added hoops and you can see my thigh tattoo in these shorts,” Seungkwan rolls away to start stretching.  
Minghao looks at her, squinting, “Oh my god,” she wrinkles her nose, “Did you guys fuck with that on?”  


Seungkwan can feel color blooming on her cheeks, “Shut up!” She twists away so she can't see the other girl but she can see Jihoon laughing at her. “We didn’t fuck in this hoodie last night!”  


Minghao gets up on her skates, “So you’re admitting you have before.”  


“Xu Minghao, you better hope you skate fast,” Seungkwan growls before she lunges for the other girl who skates away, shrieking laughter across the rink.

\---

“Seungkwan I can’t not fuck them”  


“Minghao you’re better than this,” Seungkwan tries to stop her by putting her hands on the other girl’s shoulders but she’s in skates so Minghao just ends up pushing her backwards, “you don’t need a shitty skater partner, I have one, it’s not worth it.”  
Minghao looks ready to scream but determined, “They stood there and lectured me about the history of women in skating, while I was wearing skates and shooting a video for Nike, I have to fuck them, they’re so stupid.”  


Jeon Wonwoo was the epitome of a shitty skater, they drank PBR ironically and only listened to classical music unironically. Minghao had been after them as long as Seungkwan had known her.  


Seungkwan is 90% sure that they’ve already slept together though. She wasn’t sure if Minghao was trying to hide it? There was no shame in admitting your feelings, maybe a little shame in admitting feelings for skaters.  


“I can’t take it, I’m going to grab my strap and peg them,” Minghao looked like she was going to tear her hair out.  


“Then do it,” Seungkwan said, already rolling away. They had this argument every week.  


“Ew, no,” Minghao replied back, screwing up her face to look disgusted but spent the rest of their skate time staring yearningly over at Wonwoo.

\---

"Hey baby," Hansol peeks around the door grinning but her expression quickly falls upon seeing her girlfriend dripping wet on her doorstep. "What happened?" Her voice is laced with concern. Seungkwan sniffs trying not to burst into tears in front of her girlfriend's apartment door where all her roommates could see her. She tries brushing her hair out of her face but it’s plastered to her head with water and her shoes squelch as she shifts from foot to foot. Behind her, the sound of the torrential downpour continues.  


“Can I come in?” Her voice sounds small even to her and she’s losing the battle with the impending tears.  


Hansol jumps out of the way, pulling her in, “Yeah of course I’m so sorry,” Hansol shuffles her off to her room draping an arm around her shoulder to hide her from any curious eyes. She pulls a towel out from the wardrobe and wraps it around Seungkwan before starting to throw clothes around to find something for her to change into.  


Once she’s dried off, wrapped up in a tie dye hoodie, and they’re both snuggled into bed, Hansol asks her to talk.  
“What’s up buttercup? Tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours,” She cards her fingers through Seungkwan’s hair.  
She snuggles closer to her girlfriend, “It was just a whole lot of little things. There were just some shitty guys at the skate park and then it started raining and the bearings on one of my favorite skates broke and it’s been a really horrible day,” She can feel herself starting to tear up again.  


“Aww baby,” Hansol ends up squishing her cheeks and kissing her, “Your feelings are valid and it’s also okay to be sad and have bad days. We can fix your skates, I know I have spare bearings somewhere. And now you’re dry and being cuddled,” She squeezes Seungkwan tighter and it forces a laugh out of her. The sound of rain drumming outside drifts over them as Seungkwan starts to drift off feeling warm and safe.

\---

It's a truth she hates to admit, but Seungkwan slept with Mingyu once upon a time when she was younger and stupider.  
Mingyu was always there to provide some sort of comment or snark on competition days that made Seungkwan push herself even harder. The constant teasing words and competitive banter during just regular skating had also built and built and they made a horrible, terrible rash decision. Don’t get Seungkwan wrong, the sex was great, but she still regrets it every single fucking day.

“Hey sweetheart, “ she can hear the grin in Mingyu’s voice, “You here to dance?”  


“Sure thing angel, you gonna actually learn how to use your board?” She snips back.  


“Okay, both of y’all chill,” Seungkwan can feel Hansol wrapping her arms around her waist and she huffs, crossing her arms. Chan laughs at them as she skates by, having heard too much of Seungkwan ranting in the group chat about Kim Mingyu.  


Hansol only laughed at her rivalry, thinking that her girlfriend being sworn enemies with her skating partner was one of the funniest things she’d ever heard. “Babe, who hasn’t slept with Kim Mingyu?” she had said one day and Seungkwan had been trying to deal with the fact that her girlfriend may have been implying she had slept with Mingyu.  


There were just inevitable truths of the world. Boo Seungkwan was a pillow princess, Kim Mingyu was a bottom, and they kind of hated each other. Minghao would argue that they didn’t actually hate each other, they got along fine when everyone met up at the bar on the weekends. Seungkwan continued to ignore her.  
\---

“Hey babe can you grab my rink skates?” Seungkwan is trying to make her hair look nice even though it’ll be under a helmet in an hour  
“Sure which ones are those?” Hansol replies behind her and begins to rifle through her shoe closet. Seungkwan can hear some things fall over.  


“They have a little block on the bottom for rails,” She finishes and caps her lip gloss when she hears a very large crash. Spinning quickly and rushing to the closet, she peeks in to find Hansol laying on the floor surrounded by fallen skates.  


The other girl looks up at her, “Why do you have so many skates?” She says, absently spinning the wheels on a pair of cheetah print skates that upended on her lap.  


Seungkwan grins down at her, “Why do you have so many boards?” She hauls the other girl to her feet and grabs her purple rink skates. “It’s just the curse of us skater girls,” She winks at her girlfriend who just sighs and tries to put all the skates back in order.

\----  


Seungkwan kicks her feet against the side of the rink while she takes a water break. She watches the baby skaters work on their turns and smiles. The sun is warm, her muscles hurt in that good after a workout way, her girlfriend is taking her out on a date later, it didn’t really get better than this. She breathes in, imagining the sun filling her up with light. She feels so full of love these days, grateful she gets to skate as a job but also that Hansol exists in her life, her own personal star.  


Speaking of stars, she feels hands on her shoulders and her favorite face peers down at her.  


“Hey,” Hansol breathes, her hair falling to create a curtain around them, “how ya hanging, gorgeous?”  


Seungkwan can feel tears come to her eyes, and she grins up at her girlfriend, “ Just wondering how I got so lucky.”  


Hansol grins back down at her, “I should be asking that, silly.” Seungkwan reaches up to cup the other girl's face and Hansol turns to kiss her palm. “You almost ready to head out? I know you’re gonna want to shower before we go out and it’s gonna take you three hours to get ready.”  


Seungkwan sighs, still filled with too much love and light to complain, “Yeah let’s head home.”

\---

“Hey baby,” Hansol feels like her heart is gonna beat out of her chest. Seungkwan looks over at her, spinning on her skates and looking like a dream.  


“What’s up, buttercup?” Seungkwan grins as she pulls off a jump, catching up to where Hansol is drifting on her board. Hansol reaches out, and Seungkwan holds her hand and twirls under it like a princess.  


“I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me.” Seungkwan stumbles on her skates, “Oh my god,” Hansol stops her board, immediately concerned, “I mean it’s fine if you don't want to, I promise! I just was thinking that it would be, like, cool to wake up next to you for like forever and I know that’s a lot and-” She stops as Seungkwan slaps a hand over her mouth.  


“Baby shut up please,” Hansol loves how much taller Seungkwan is in her skates. “I was going to ask you on Friday, I had a whole thing planned too,” She huffs, still grinning though. “Of course I want to move in with you.”  


Hansol is going to burst into fireworks.

\---

“Okay sweetheart, today is the day you learn how to skate.”  


“Technically, I know how to skate,” Hansol tries from where she is struggling to stand in the roller skates Seungkwan had put her in, “This is just roller skating.”  


“Just roller skating she says” Seungkwan skates a loop around her, “Okay then get up.”  


“Yeah, I’m, I’m gonna do that,” Hansol says, still trying to figure out how to get the wheels under her. She manages to stand up and look triumphant for about two seconds before falling back down. Seungkwan eventually takes pity on her and helps her up. She holds Hansol’s hands and pulls her around, skating backwards and trying to give her tips to keep her balance.  


“Okay, I’m gonna let go of you now,” Seungkwan says, gently taking her hands off her girlfriend who is starting to look panicked.  


“Wait no, Kwannie I-” Hansol starts to wobble but continues to go in a relatively straight line.  


“Nope! No negative self talk! Look at you!” Seungkwan skates a loop around Hansol. Her form isn’t the best but she is actually skating. “You’ll be better than me in no time!”  


Hansol looks up at her to respond, and promptly falls over again. Seungkwan laughs, skating back around to pick up her girlfriend, thankful that she decked the other girl out in all her safety gear.  


“Good thing I’ve got the best teacher in the world and all the time in the world to learn from her,” Hansol says grinning once she’s back on her feet.  


Seungkwan kisses her, fire-quick and bright, “Okay more kisses after you practice more!”  


Hansol wobbles, “Will you be there to catch me if I fall?”  


“I’ll be here to catch you for as long as you’ll have me,” She says, holding Hansol’s hands again.  


“Forever sound okay?”  


Seungkwan smiles at this beautiful, perfect girl, “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hobikilledme)


End file.
